The subject matter of the present invention relates generally to support bracket apparatus and in particular to support bracket apparatus in which each bracket includes a pair of hanger members for attachment to the opposite sides of a substantially vertical support member such as a wooden pole, and an adjustable fastening means for adjusting the spacing between the hanger members to accommodate support members of different cross-section or different pole diameters. Preferably, the adjustable fastening means includes a threaded adjustment means for adjusting the spacing between the hanger members by rotation of collars on threaded sleeves extending outwardly from such hanger members. The support bracket apparatus of the present invention is especially useful in mounting a transformer rack which supports a plurality of electrical transformers on vertical support members or posts by such support brackets at the opposite ends of such rack.
Previously, transformer racks have been supported on solid wooden beams extending horizontally between two wooden poles fastened to the opposite ends thereof by bolts. Intermediate support poles are sometimes used beneath the beam to provide further support to the beam between the end poles when the weight of the transformers is too great to be supported solely by the beam without such intermediate support poles. This has the disadvantage that the transformer rack is difficult and time-consuming to install because of heavy wooden beams used for the rack and many support poles. Also, the solid wooden beam rack tends to split at the bolt holes because they bear the entire weight of the beam and the transformers directly in contact with the mounting bolts. Previously, it has been proposed to replace the wooden beam rack with an aluminum platform transformer rack which is easier to install because of its lighter weight and absence of intermediate support poles. However, such aluminum rack is more expensive and because it is electrically conductive increases the hazard of shock.
The transformer rack support bracket apparatus of the present invention overcomes these disadvantages by employing a laminated wood box beam rack and metal brackets at the opposite end thereof, each bracket including a pair of hanger members on opposite sides of the vertical support member or pole for supporting the rack on such hanger members which are attached to the end support poles. The box beam sits on a horizontal leg of the hanger and the weight of the beam is transferred to the mounting bolts through the bracket and is not applied to the bolts directly through the box beam, so the wood beam does not split out at the holes in the beam. In addition, the support bracket apparatus of the present invention provides an adjustable fastening means for adjusting the spacing between the pair of hanger members in order to accommodate vertical support members or poles of different cross-section or different pole diameters. By employing a hollow box beam of laminated wood for the transformer support rack, a lightweight, relatively inexpensive, strong, electrically insulative rack is achieved. In addition, the hanger members are preferably provided with threaded sleeves on which threaded collars are provided in order to adjust the spacing between the hanger members simply by rotation of such collars, in a simple and efficient manner. Another advantage of the invention is that the threaded sleeves on the hanger members serve as drill guides for drilling holes through the vertical support member or pole to accommodate fastening bolts which extend through the pole, and through the hollow threaded projections and a pair of spaced mounting arms on each end of the rack member for mounting the assembly on the poles.